say it right
by McMuffin
Summary: Kevin walked out on Addison and now he's set on winning her back, how will he regain her heart and how will they overcome the problems that caused this rift? Set after episode 2x09 Know When to Fold. Addison/Kevin
1. Fight Song

**So I started writing this like, 6 months ago after episode 2x09 Know When To Fold was first aired in the US... see how long I take to type up fics from paper? LOL. I hope people still like Hotcop! This will be a 5 chapter story, and I will post the new chapters every few days. :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

.xXx.**  
**

Kevin was watching TV at night in his house when there was a knock at his front door. He frowned, he didn't have any plans for tonight, since he had broken up with Addison only a few hours prior, why would he?

"Coming!" he shouted as he got up and walked to the door. After opening it he came face to face with Addison, in her pyjamas nonetheless. He sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

"Addison." He said, sounding annoyed. "You need to go."

"No." She said firmly. "No. What I need is for you to listen to me. For you to trust me to make my own decisions. I need you to not take everything I do as some kind of patronizing thing! For you to not give up on us at every chance you get!" Her pitch was rising with every word and she would've been making hand gestures, except that her arms were crossed so as to keep warm. His brows were raised as he listened to her speech.

"Addison. We're from two separate worlds-"

"You keep saying that!" She exclaimed. "Ever since Archer came to town…" She paused, and he took the opportunity to jump back in.

"He just opened my eyes to the fact that I don't fit into your world."

"So you don't fit into my 'world'? Who's to say I don't fit in yours? If you would just let me try! You say you see the world differently, then show me how you do. You say that you live differently, let me see! Let me see your house instead of keeping me outside in the cold." Her tone was angry, and she shook her head. "You have a nice doorway, by the way." She muttered this last line and looked down at the floor.

"Addison-" He started, realizing she was mostly right.

"You know what? Screw you Kevin! Screw you. I'm here in my pyjamas, my fucking pyjamas because I couldn't sleep, because I…" She trailed off, blinking back tears when she realised what she was about to say.

He was staring at her wide eyes and apologetic.

"Whatever, you broke your promise, you're one of them." She mumbled and stepped out of his doorway, turning and running to her car before he could do anything.

He groaned and banged his head into the wall, only now knowing really what he had given up.

"Damnit…" He whispered. "Damnit, damnit, damnit."

He had promised her that night, when she told him about Derek and her past, when he thought she was asleep, he'd told her that he wouldn't be another of those guys.

He was now overcome by determination. He wasn't one of those guys that hurt her, and he would get her back even if it meant getting shot again.

.xXx.

"Um, Addison?" Sam called from his porch.

She had been sitting in her car outside her house for the past ten minutes, and he was confused when he saw her get out of her car in her pyjamas.

"Oh… h-hey, Sam." She muttered, trying not to appear upset.

"Are you alright? I mean… you're in your pyjamas…" He asked bewildered.

"I'm fine… goodnight, Sam." She said as she walked up to her front door and let herself in.

It was only ten PM, but she felt exhausted, and angry, and upset. She went to the lounge and lay down on the couch, staring at the wall.

Less than half an hour later there was a knock at her door. She groaned, it was either Kevin or Sam. She hoped it was neither of them. She was too angry to talk to Kevin, and she wasn't in the mood for Sam's unfriendly, yet unhelpful man advice. She opened the door fully ready to send whoever it was back out when she saw it was Naomi. She smiled as best she could.

"Hey, Nae… come in." She forced out brightly.

"Hey, Addie, um, Sam told me you seemed a little… off. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Do you want a coffee?" She offered.

"No thanks."

They drifted towards the lounge and Naomi looked around. "So where's Kevin? Doesn't he practically live with you now?"

"He's…" Addison let out something between a laugh and a sob. "Gone."

Naomi frowned, "What happened?"

"H-he… left, said something along the lines of me seeing the world different than he does."

They simultaneously sat down on the couch.

"What kind of reason is that?" Naomi exclaimed.

"I know…" Tears were pooling in Addison's eyes.

"Oh Addie…" Naomi reached over and hugged her. "I thought he was, well, the perfect guy for you… you seemed so… happy."

"He is a jerk!" Addison declared.

"He's a jerk." Naomi agreed and ran a hand through Addison's hair.

"Why do all the men I love always turn into jerks? Is it something about me?"

"Wait… did you just say you-"

"Love him? Yes… damnit."

"Damnit is damn right. I'm going to get some ice-cream so we can make you… un-love him." Naomi said.

"Good! Because I don't want to love him, I… want to hurt him." Addison said through her tears. "Hurt his perfect face!"

Three hours later, after becoming a little crazy from too much ice-cream, lots of tears on Addison's behalf, attempts at cheering up from Naomi, and also lots of ramblings about stabbing Kevin's gorgeous eyes, lips, chest, etc, Naomi helped Addison up to bed and then went to crash in the guest room.

.xXx.

**So... Kevin's hurt Addison... how will he make it up to her and win her back? How will they fix their problems? Review and you may get a hint ;)**


	2. Elevator Love Letter

**Okay this will be quick because I'm a) sneaking online and b) really tired. Basically, I've downloaded too much this month and shouldn't be online now as if I go over the limit (yes we have download limits damnit) then we get charged a lot... can't remember what's in this chapter really. I believe Kevin is really sweet, which I hope you will like.  
Enjoy! :D**

.xXx.

In the morning Addison put on a brave face, she slipped on a sexy Versace dress and her killer black Gucci pumps. She was running her hair straighteners through her shorter hair when Naomi walked into the room eyeing her.

"Whoa, Addie, you look good…" She smiled. "I've got to get back t-" She saw Addison put the iron down as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Addie." She said comfortingly.

"I… I'm sorry… it's just… this is what K-Kevin was saying… I can't w-wear Versace and Gucci t-today… I keep thinking about him…" She sobbed.

Naomi had her hands on Addison's shoulder and was looking at her in the mirror.

"Addison. You are a smart, successful, strong woman, and you will not let any ex-boyfriend affect your day, okay? You need to prove to yourself that you're fine without him."

"W-what if I'm not?" Addison turned to look at her, her vulnerability written all over her face.

"Well I'm not saying to get over him, just…" She shrugged. "You can do this, Addie."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"Okay?" She nodded again in confirmation.

"I'm changing my outfit!" She then announced and Naomi groaned. "Oh and I don't have a patient until two… so I am going to do a surgery."

"Addison, you can't just-"

"Yes. We need money. Yes Charlotte is like the devil. Yes she is the enemy! But I need to cut something! I need that… calmness!"

Addison began unzipping her dress and walked to grab her cell phone.

"Well, I have to go to my place, get my stuff… get changed." Naomi said.

Addison nodded and walked over to her, giving her a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Addison."

.xXx.

Kevin stepped out of the elevator into the Oceanside Wellness Centre. He looked around and was about to walk over to the hall and down to Addison's office when she came towards him. It took a couple of seconds to realise that the gorgeous redhead who always wore designer dresses and skirts was the same as the gorgeous redhead who wore skinny jeans, ballet flats and a singlet with a butterfly print on it. She looked so casual, yet at the same time, more beautiful than ever before.

He couldn't help but notice that only half of her hair was straightened as she held her scrub cap between her teeth and was in the process of tying her hair back when she saw him in the lobby. She immediately veered off course and made a beeline for Dell's desk.

"He-ey, Dell. I'm going out, to do a surgery… I'll be back this afternoon."

"Alright, no problem, Addison." He smiled at her.

She plastered a smile onto her face and turned towards Kevin as she walked towards the elevators.

"Kevin, hey, sorry, I'm not staying, Can't talk!" She said as he opened his mouth to say hi.

She walked past him into the open elevator doors and he followed her inside them.

"Good, 'cause neither am I." He pressed the ground floor button for her.

"What are you doing here, Kevin?" She asked, the fake smile dropped from her face.

"I came to see you…" He said.

"Kev-"

"I've been an ass! And I'm sorry, okay?"

She sighed. "It's going to take more than that… I've heard that bullshit response before." The doors dinged open. "Now excuse me, I have to go a surgery."

Her voice was laced with hostility as she strode away from him.

.xXx.

Addison got home that night and there was a bunch of flowers lying on the doorstep along with a couple of DVDs and a note. She bent down to pick it up and take the things inside. She turned off her alarm (having gotten it fixed after Archer's visit) and went into the lounge. She picked up the flowers and put them in a vase before reading the note.

'_So I got you an action movie and a comedy, wasn't sure what mood you were in tonight. Even if you're mad at me and still think I'm an ass or whatever, just give them a shot.'_

The note was written in Kevin's almost illegible writing. She sighed and lay down on the couch for about twenty minutes, contemplating whether to watch one of the movies before going upstairs to slip on one of his shirts he had left behind and then came back downstairs. He was right, she was mad at him, and she did think he was an ass, but she wasn't about to pass up free movies.

The next night he left flowers and another two movies, a subtitle movie and also 'Dirty Dancing' which she had confessed as being one of her favourite flicks. This continued for the next five days.

Each night she would find flowers with DVDs, flowers with a CD, flowers with a bottle of wine. The notes were different every time, each building on the last, until the most recent read,

'_I hope you like the gifts, they're my only (expensive) form of communication with you. Yes I was an ass, but I hope I'm not so much of an ass any more, and I really hope you will forgive me eventually. Call me or whatever, love Kevin.'_

"Seven days? Seven days? A week? A whole week he's been sending you these gifts?" Naomi was incredulous.

"Yes a whole week."

"Wow… that is just… wow." Violet said.

Addison took a mouthful of her green gunk.

"So… what are you going to do about it?" Naomi nudged Addison gently.

"I… don't know…" Addison said. "I mean… I love him." She paused. "God! I love him… but, we have problems… it's like ever since he got shot… things changed."

"Well yeah, he was-"

"Well it was before that… when Archer visited…" Addison cut off Violet. "Things changed. And… I don't know. I can't tell if the real Kevin is the super amazing Kevin or if it's the asshole Kevin. Because damnit I seem to be an asshole magnet!"

"Well…" Naomi put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "I think you should sleep on it, and go with what feels right… listen to your emotions."

"Right now all I feel is anger!"

"Well… anger is a strong emotion… so is love…" Violet prodded her.

"Mmhmm…" Addison walked off with her green gunk.

.xXx.

That night she arrived home and there was a bag of Chinese take out and a single red rose. She smiled despite her brain trying to get her to remain angry at him. She picked up the note attached to the food.

'_So I got __food__ this time, I know you have Thursdays… so… yeah, you're too lazy to cook on Thursdays, I remember. Sorry the rose is __kind of__ cheesy, but I… well, I left my wallet at home and paid for this from the change I found in my pocket and a rose was all I could get because bloody hell those fuchsia carnations are damn expensive. Anyway, I am rambling in a note… sound like anyone we know? Heh! I might see you soon. Xx Kevin.'_

She smiled at his long, rambling note and went inside, maybe she could forgive him… but she wasn't too sure.


	3. Casting Aside

**Ugh. Being sick sucks, but at least I update :D and I'll have a new chapter of OWOA up soon I promise :)  
Enjoy! :D**

.xXx.

"So… patients for today… Violet and Nae, you're booked out… Pete?" Addison stood at the head of the table as they had their morning 'meeting'.

"Uhm, Julie Stolzk is coming in this morning and Mr Matheson this afternoon again." Pete said.

"Coop?" Addison asked.

"I am… free all morning."

"Okay good, I need you to go downstairs to the lab and work out the whole, tech swap thing." Addison said. Cooper gave her two thumbs up and a nod.

"Sam?" She turned to Sam.

"Uh…" Sam seemed a little scared for some reason. "Afternoon is all booked… "

"So you're free this morning? You can help Coop-"

"No. I'm not…"

"What have you got? You didn't say."

"I've uh, I've…"

"Sam." Addison stared at him, as did everyone else, confused.

"I've got physicals… officer Davis, officer Williams, officer Parks and… officer Nelson."

"Kevin?! You've got Kevin coming in today?" Addison asked shocked.

"Uh… yes." Sam said. Pete and Cooper both smirked as Addison appeared to get more worked up. Naomi stood up and steered Addison out of the room as she was frozen in shock.

"You can do this, Addison, you're strong. You will not yell at him, or cry at him… or do whatever it is you are going to do. You will be polite if you see him."

"Okay, okay… okay. I can do this, I am Addison Forbes Montgomery and I can be civil to Kevin." Addison appeared to be a little calmer.

"Good." Naomi smiled as they walked over to the reception desk to pick up the files they needed. Addison walked around the back as Dell wasn't there for some reason and she bent over at the computer.

"What are you-"

"He's here in two hours… two! Seriously! Why does he have to come here?"

"Well Sam is the best…"

"Today!" She exclaimed "In two hours! Argh! I don't know if I want him… or if he is an ass like he was… I just don't know anymore, if I can trust him, you know?"

"Okay ley's go see patients." Naomi dragged her away, hoping to get her thinking about something non-Kevin.

.xXx.

"So we're seeing Kathleen and Geoffrey in ten?" Addison said to Naomi as they walked out into the lobby. They both looked around.

"And they're not here yet…" Naomi said.

They went over to the reception desk to give Dell their previous patients' charts.

"It's almost ten, he'll be here soon…" Addison said as the elevator doors opened and Kevin stepped out.

"More like now." Naomi muttered.

Addison suddenly didn't want to talk to him or even see him, "Hey, Dell, can I have Kathleen's chart?" She asked.

Naomi stepped away at this point, not wanting to be in the middle of anything Addison said or did.

"Addison… hey." Kevin said smiling when she turned around with the chart in her hands.

"Hey Kev…in." She said softly.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"Fine." She said, swallowing, "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"I've um… got a patient I have to see…" She said coolly before turning and walking away. She didn't get to see the hurt look on his face as she walked away confused as to what she was feeling, but Naomi however did.

.xXx.

"Addison… what did you say to Kevin before?" Naomi asked after Kathleen and Geoffrey had left, their baby was developing healthily and the two was always so good to have as patients.

"Um… not a lot. I didn't… couldn't be around him." Addison said, taking a deep breath as she put the chart away.

"Why not?" Naomi asked.

"I just… I told you before, Nae! I can't be with him because he's been all argumentative and an asshole! Plus he walked out on me!"

"Addie, you keep looking at him like he's an asshole, the bad guy, you're not seeing that maybe he didn't mean what he said and did… maybe he feels bad for walking out on you."

"Oh suddenly you're the expert on _my_ relationship?" Addison asked, eyebrows raised as she stood up straight.

"Well did you see the hurt on his face when you wouldn't even let him speak to you? It's clear he misses you, Addie. Especially with the presents… just, give him another chance, because honestly I think he is right for you."

Addison's face softened as Naomi spoke, she had a point, and she was often right. Maybe she should listen to her. Addison nodded a little.

"Thanks, Nae." She said as she picked up a pen and a piece of paper and then slotted it into Kevin's receipt.

Later when Kevin came down the hall to pay the cost of his SWAT physical he found a note inside the folded receipt.

"_I'll meet you at your place, tonight. Seven. Don't go anywhere. xoxo"_

The note read in Addison's curly script. Kevin smiled a little and pocketed the note as he left.

The note ended with an 'xoxo', which looked suspiciously like the letters for 'love' but changed to be an 'xoxo' by adding extra lines. Kevin was grinning like an idiot when he noticed this… more proof that Addison really did love him.

.xXx.


	4. Division

**Ugh, sorry to take so long to update... I've had internet problems which haven't allowed me any upload but it's all fixed now, yay!  
So... finally their healing process can begin. ;D**

.xXx.

Kevin was in his kitchen at just past seven when he heard a knock at his door. He smiled when he opened it to have a slightly nervous Addison standing on his porch.

"Addie, hey… come in." He smiled.

Addison fiddled with the hem on her sweater. She was wearing a long, slightly loose fitting sweater over her jeans with a pair of canvas fats. It was a chilly night and she was glad to be out of it and into his warm house. He led her into the lounge. His place was smaller than hers, but it had, in a way, a more homely feel to it. She couldn't place what it was, maybe because he had obviously lived here a long time.

"Have you eaten yet?" His soft, almost cowboy-like voice sliced into the air.

"Um, yeah I have."

She was looking at him awkwardly, she had all these things she wanted to say, yet no idea how to express herself.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure." She nodded as her gaze dropped to a photo of Kevin and some other guy covered from head to toe in mud. It must've been at least fifteen years old, probably at the end of college by how young Kevin looked.

"I've only got beer…"

"That's fine." She replied, her gaze now on a photo of Kevin and the same guy. Both were in police uniforms with grins on their faces.

She averted her eyes to look around the rest of the room and to where he had gone into the kitchen. By the looks of things, his house had a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, lounge, and maybe one of two other rooms for other uses she didn't know. He came back into the room and handed her the beer.

"Thanks." She said, taking another glance around as they sat down. "You have a nice place." She said truthfully.

"I, uh, thanks. I mean it's not usually this clean… but since you sent the maid over."

She ran a finger around the rim of her beer bottle, "Yeah… um, about that. I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable." Kevin watched her as he listened. "I should've consulted you about it beforehand. I shouldn't have- I'm sorry."

He flicked his gaze across her face. "Well, maybe I shouldn't have reacted like an asshole… but thank you."

She took a mouthful of her beer before returning to swirling her finger on the rim. They sat in tense silence, neither really knowing, or wanting, to bring about all the topics that were pending their discussion.

"So did you come here to stare at my floor? 'Cause, I know it's a great floor, but…" Kevin joked and Addison looked up at him.

"No I did not…" She sucked din a full breath, and after a pause, asked; "Why?"

"What?" He frowned a little.

"Why… did you send me all those gifts?" She wore a matching frown.

"I miss you, Addison." He answered.

She looked at the floor, again. Not willing to admit she missed him too. Stubborn, strong willed, whatever you can call Addison, those weren't her only reasons for remaining silent. If she admitted she missed him, she would probably just take him back without working out their issues and they needed to work out their issues.

"I… I've been an asshole… I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" He asked.

Addison dropped her head, contemplating her answer.

"I, we, I can't just forgive you, Kevin… not just like that. We need, we _have _to talk… about everything."

"Alright, so we'll talk." He agreed.

She looked at him. "So… let's start form the beginning… you, we first had tension when Archer visited, right?" Addison said.

"Right…" Kevin nodded.

"So what exactly is the problem? Because from what I can tell you don't like my brother, which I get because he is kind of rude and he was rude to you."

"Yeah…" Kevin trailed off. "He… he opened up a different side to you, Addison. You were kind of…"

"I was kind of…"

"A snob."

"I am not a snob!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not saying you are… you just, kind of, _were_ around your brother."

"So, what, the problem is I'm a snob and you're… not in my world?" She was starting to get angry with him, evident by the clenched jaw.

"That's not everything…"

"Then what?"

"You have a twenty five million dollar trust fund! Were you planning on mentioning that?"

Her face fell.

"No? How the hell do you expect us to have a relationship if there are already lies?"

"I was! Just not yet!" She exclaimed.

"Why not yet?"

"Because I don't want us to be all about money!" Addison muttered, not so subtly shifting away from him on the couch. "You want to know why my husband became a workaholic and ignored me? He never said it, but I know, I _know _it was because he wanted to be as rich as me…" She paused. "Okay that sounded snobby. Maybe, maybe it's in my blood to be a snob… I don't know, but I do know I would be fine to live without being rich, Kevin." Her bitterness and anger became softer as she spoke.

He listened and nodded. "I'm, um… sorry about your husband…" He trailed off when he saw the worried expression on her face. "Addison?" He whispered, frowning.

"I-if we get back together… promise me… you won't turn into Derek okay?"

"Your ex-husband?"

"Yeah."

"Add… I have no idea what Derek was like, but I promise I won't be a… workaholic and neglect you, okay? I can deal with having a rich girlfriend as long as she's not a snob, alright?"

"Alright."

"So we've moved past the money issues… what else is there on the list?" He attempted at a joke.

"Why… why were you so quick to leave last week. You just, packed your bags and left… you gave up on me, on us, just like you did in the hospital after you got shot."

He watched the hurt on her face as she spoke and dropped his gaze to the floor as she continued.

"You said you didn't want to be a burden… a responsibility."

"I was! I was a burden to you, when I got shot. I was a burden and then when I saw how different we really are…"

"And we're back to this! This 'we're different' crap. See, you promised me just before… but already you think we're too different!" She stood up from the couch angrily, her beer still in hand.

**Weird place to end it, I know... but well... it was the only place it would split or the chapter would be super long, _plus _it adds drama :P Will Addison forgive him? Am I this cruel? I do love angst ;)**


	5. Together We Will Live Forever

**So here it is, the final chapter. I hope you like it :)**

.xXx.

"No I don't! Let me explain! I saw how different we are… but then now, I've learnt you're not really a rich snob, but I don't know, I can't help still feeling like I was a burden! And when the maid came here it was like… like you were forcing me into your lifestyle. I really didn't mean to give up on you like that… it's just, I need time to process things… and with you I often feel rushed and I'm always around you so I don't get a chance to think… and I do stupid things okay?" He stood up to face her as he spoke.

"Okay." She didn't sound to enthusiastic.

"Addison!" He exclaimed at her blatant disinterest.

"I…" She took a large mouthful of her beer. "For all this arguing I don't feel like we've made any progress…"

He sighed and nodded his agreement.

"We seem to get stuck at everything after you got shot."

"Yeah… I… I feel like we've spent all our time at your house, in _your _comfort zone… I've felt a bit-"

"Out of your element?" She asked softly.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, okay." She said softly. "We can fix that." She nodded, trying to affirm to herself that this would all work out.

He saw through her façade, he knew she loved him back, though she wouldn't admit it, and he knew that she was scared of this ending between then, yet being the hard-shelled woman she was, she wasn't going to let anybody else see that.

"Addie, can I just say something? We're different people… I… I'm a cop, you're a brilliant doctor. You're rich, I'm… not. We are different, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. Because I do love you and I know you love me. And we have issues… but they're not deep issues and we can, we _will _work through them. I get where you're coming from and I think you know too… so, I know you're used to failed relationships, but maybe this time you can get used to one that does work?"

He stepped a little closer to her as he finished. She seemed stunned for the first time since he had known her.

"I… uh… okay." She blinked, bent down, and set her beer on the shelf behind her. "Kevin? Just a few things…" He opened his mouth to speak and she lifted a finger. "You called me brilliant and made yourself seem like an ordinary person… but trust me, you are anything but ordinary. I think you might feel that way around me, but you are not, okay? You are real, you make me happy and I love you too."

An idiotic grin spread across his features as did one across hers.

"We're back together." He said as she stepped closer to him. She nodded.

"We are." She said as she embraced him.

"I was an idiot last week." He mumbled into her hair.

"So was I." She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "We can do this."

She kissed him and mumbled her agreement against his lips. He pressed his lips into hers more firmly, savouring the taste of her when she pulled back slowly, her arms around his neck.

"I need to go to my car…" She said as he frowned.

"Why?" He asked, worried that she was leaving.

"I'm staying here for a while, to prove I fit in your world… so I need my stuff." She took his hand in hers, smiling happily.

"Oh you are, are you?" He grinned.

"Yes."

"What if I was to say no?"

"Mmm and kick a poor defenceless 'Forbes Montgomery' out into the chilly, dark street? I don't think you would." She grinned back.

"Mmm… no, I wouldn't."

He laughed and squeezed her hand as they walked out the front to her car where she took her key from her pocket and unlocked the car. Taking her duffel bag from the trunk he smiled.

"Are you sure you packed enough?" He asked, knowing how many clothes she had in her wardrobe.

"Shut up, I can pack light."

"Apparently." He couldn't help adding.

"Actually."

She smacked him on the arm and he pulled her into him, laughing as she locked the car behind them and they walked back up the steps to his house.

"So… I think you owe me the grand tour now." Addison said as Kevin dropped her bag into the hallway.

"That, I do." He took her hand as he led her around his house.

Later as they returned to the lounge Addison went to reclaim her beer when she saw another photo with Kevin, Leslie and that other guy in it; but this photo was more recent.

"Kev?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?" He walked over to her.

"Who… who's this guy in your photos?"

She noticed him tense up and she nudged him towards the couch gently. When they were sitting down he said softly,

"Jase… Jason."

Addison saw the sadness on his face and instantly it clicked that it was Jason his work partner who had died, and whose child she had delivered.

"Kevin…" She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"We were best friends since college…"

"I am so, _so _sorry." She whispered, unable to imagine the loss of a best friend.

He gulped back tears. "He was shot on the field…" She heard his voice crack and she let him bury his head into her shoulder as he remembered the pain of Jason's death. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought about how Kevin was shot and lucky not to have major injuries. Pretty soon she was crying as she held him and when he realised this he pulled away to look at her, concern emerging through his watery eyes.

"Don't… get shot again. Ever." She told him as she wiped her eyes. "If you had died…"

He cut her off with a kiss, he hated seeing her cry, and he didn't want to think about this topic any longer or he would start to cry too. "I'll take more care now that I've got you."

"You had me before…" Her gaze flickered across his face.

"Last time… I didn't know how serious we were… I was distracted."

"Yeah…" She said, feeling guilty. She had been part of the distraction.

"So, Addie… how did you know we would work things out? I mean you brought your stuff…"

"I just… had hope. We're Kevin and Addison."

He grinned at that, a few tears remained on his cheeks as he kissed her gently, "We're Kevin and Addison."

.xXx.

**:D couldn't resist the last line...**


End file.
